Learning to Fly
by Neesin
Summary: (OC) "I'll never learn to fly... I'll never fly beside my brother, or my mother" Was her last thought before she felt the heat against her skin once more. But this wasn't her end. She had not seen her mother come back. Tannin had placed herself between the girl, and the black menace. Then everything became quiet. And when the girl opened her eyes: they were both gone.
1. A Child's Dream

_**Chapter One - A child's dream.**_

_She was surrounded by darkness, and couldn't find her way. She had been beside the egg that she was guarding, but now she could not feel it beside her. "Tannin!" She cried out desperately. "Mother!" She reached into the darkness, trying to find something to grab on to. The darkness became more black, and she desperately she wanted to feel something familiar to her touch. But no matter how far she walked into the increasing fog, she could find nothing._

_"Mother!" She screamed. She was filled with fear. Suddenly the fog was gone and she found herself standing in the shadow of a dragon. "Tannin?"_

_She realized that the dragon was not her mother, but another. This dragon was not like her mother though. She knew that he was here for one thing: to kill._

_She tried to run, but couldn't. She was stuck to the spot and she felt the heat of the dragon's breath on her skin. Her flesh was burning, but that was the least of her concerns. The egg, her brother, had been destroyed before her eyes. And she was still alive, panting on the ground. Her end was near._

_Suddenly she was flying. She was above the world. She had forgotten about the terror that had filled her heart just moments before, she was flying! "Tannin!" She yelled into the sky, "Tannin, I'm flying!" But the moment of euphoria ended as soon as she looked down. Her mother was battling the black dragon, but she was losing._

_And so Tannin fell to the black menace. And as her mother fell, the girl began to fall from the sky as well. "My only desire, is to learn to fly. I wanted you to see my fly." she thought, tears welling up in her eyes. And everything went black once more._


	2. Only a Memory, from long ago

_**C****hapter Two - Only a memory, from long ago.**_

_"My only desire, is to learn to fly."_

She jolted awake with a start. The girl rubbed her eyes, attempting to let them adjust to the dull light of the sun peeping through the canopy above her. It was almost evening, and her mother still had not returned. Today was supposed to be a rigorous training day, but the dragon had to leave suddenly. Her mother never told her where she was going, but the girl always imagined that the dragon was hunting. She imagined her mother soaring high above the clouds, looking for prey. Her string of thoughts was soon interrupted by the sound of her stomach.

"Oy," she sighed "I'm starving." The girl pushed herself to her feet, and began to look around for something to eat. The dragon always left her to find her own food, considering she was well old enough to hunt for herself. "I'll show her, someday I'll be able to fly alongside her, and join the hunt!"

The though of flying brought images from her dream back into her mind. She knew she needed to go back to the nest and check the egg, but in her heart, she knew that her soon-to-be brother was fine. Though she had been out for some hours, she believed that she would be able to sense if the egg had been in any real danger. But still, ominous thoughts hung around her. It had been the sixth time she had had the same dream. Could it be a precognition?

The shaking of the ground brought her back to reality. Her mother was back, and she ran to great her. "Tannin, you're late for training!" The girl said firmly.

"The teacher is never late, and a child should never talk back to her mother." Tannin replied, looking deeply into the girl's eyes. Unable to hold the gaze coming from the dragon, the girl looked away quickly and sighed with defeat.

"Shall we begin?" The dragon asked before laying beside a dark blue egg. The girl nodded. And so began a night filled with training.

_She would learn so much from her mother. But she would never learn to fly._

* * *

**_- 1 month later._**

The girl found herself waking up in a cold sweat to the same dream that had been haunting her for some time. The dream was always the same, and the same feeling of dread clung to her. Tonight was different though, it was worse.

It was due time for her new brother to hatch. She and, Tannin both knew it was going to be a boy. They both had waited for this moment for 2 months, but Tannin was away again. She laid close to egg, keeping her new sibling warm. She had promised Tannin she would safe guard the egg. And nothing was more fierce than an over-protective sibling. But even the girl wouldn't be able to protect the egg from the horror that she faced in her dream. But it was only dream. It was only a dream?

The girl began to drift off to sleep again, but she immediately came to when she felt the ground shake beneath her. But even she did not have to look up to realize that the newcomer was not her mother. It was the same feeling she always had post-dream, that clung to her now. A nightmare come to life, she put herself between the egg and the milky black dragon in front of her. But everything from that moment on happened so fast, but lasted an eternity.

Before she could react, the dragon unleashed it's fiery black breath. Trying to guard egg, she used all the magic power she could muster, but even she could not save her brother. She laid on the ground helpless where the egg had been.

_'I'll never learn to fly... I'll never fly beside my brother, or my mother'_ Was her last thought before she felt the heat against her skin once more. But this wasn't her end. She did not see her mother come back. Tannin had placed herself between the girl, and the black menace.

Suddenly, everything became quiet. Too quiet. And when the girl opened her eyes: both dragons were gone. She was alone.


	3. A promise

_**Chapter three - A promise. **_

The dream still haunted her. Always she would wake up to her falling into the darkness, not able to fly. The feeling of dread no longer followed, but there was an emptiness inside her, one that she could never fill. She had lost her brother, and her mother all in an instant. It had been a year since nightmare became reality. She forgot the warmth of her mother's belly during the cold nights. The icy chill her of her breath during her training. She even forgot the color of her never-to-be brother's egg. It had been a year, and not one tear was shed for the unborn dragon, and for the lost mother. It had been rough, and several times she felt as if she would not last one more day on her own. But here she was, still living, and as strong as she could be without the help of her mentor.

She did not get through the fateful night without the mark of the black dragon. The scar from his blackened flames consumed her right arm, and a scar lay hidden around her left eye beneath her raven hair. But she carried not only a memory of the other dragon, but of her mother as well. She carried with her twin dragon claw daggers, and a scale from her mother. She had been lucky to have at least walked away with something to remind her of the one she held dear.

She had traveled far from the northern forests where her den had been. The forests she trekked now where much warmer, and thicker than those she was used to. She appreciated the beauty of her new surroundings, but as beautiful as it was, there was something did not feel right in this forest.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the scream of a child not far off. She plummeted through the brush, and the scene unfolded before her. A small child at sword point, and small wolf pup trying to defend his young master courageously. The pup was easily kicked to the side as the brutes kept pushing the child to tell them the location of a treasure. The girl kicked at the men and once again ordered her pup to attack her offenders. And once again, the pup was swept to the side, leaving barely a mark on the smallest man's forearm.

Neesin's blades were in hand as she jumped to the defense of the girl. Her melee combat was not the best, but she knew the basics of fighting. Only taking a few hits from the three brutes, she stood victorious, as they fled the scene. The pup growling after them.

"I could've handled them myself." The pup grumbled, turning towards Neesin. The lack of surprise on her face obviously caught the wolf off-guard, "You don't find it a least bit strange that I speak?" He asked her.

"Why should I be?" Neesin had grown up with a dragon for what was the majority of her life. She had figured it was normal for most living creatures to have a voice. In fact, the girl still considered herself a dragon, which would probably be seen as a strange in the eyes of many. So a talking wolf pup was not the least bit strange. She turned to the girl who was still laying on the ground, still shaking in fear. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes." She replied, taking Neesin's outstretched hand. "Th-thank you!" There were tears welling up in the eyes of the girl. They were the same golden color as Tannin's eyes, and instantly Neesin was drawn to the girl. "My name is Kysa," the girl gave Neesin a friendly smile, "And this is my familiar, Zakkai." The girl gestured to the small black wolf pup. He bowed his head towards Neesin, his brown eyes never leaving her for an instant.

"I'm Neesin. I'm a dragon from the north. I've been traveling for some time now. And it looks as if you're alone. Would you like to be my companion?" She knew that it was sudden, and some-what out of no where, but in that moment, Neesin realized that she didn't want to be alone in the world anymore. When she looked into the face of this girl, she saw Tannin's eyes looking back at her. The girl's light blue hair reminded Neesin of Tannin's scales as well. There was a sense of familiarity she had with this stranger. Who better to be her companion than a kind hearted girl and her talking wolf.

"A dragon? Nonsense." Zakkai huffed. "Dragons don't exist here."

"Yes they do! I was raised by one! My mother was Tannin, a great ice dragon!" Neesin retorted, suddenly regretting the proposal she made just moments ago. She didn't think she'd receive such criticism from a talking dog, of all things.

"I believe you're a dragon." Kysa said with a smile. "Only a dragon would be brave enough to save a stranger from men three times her size."

"Kysa, what are-"

"Hush, Zakkai." Kysa snapped at her familiar, and then turned back to Neesin. "I'd be happy to travel with you. But there's a guild I'm looking for, I've always wanted to join a guild. And if you're a dragon, then I'm sure you could join too! You can join the guild with me! If you want, that is."

"A guild?" Neesin had never heard the term before. She rarely traveled into towns, let alone made contact with many humans. She was after-all, a dragon. And the fact that this tiny girl in front of her was a magician of some-kind slightly baffled her.

"It's a place with wizards can take jobs! It's like a family, almost." Suddenly a shadow came over the face of the child. "Sometimes I forget what a family is like." Tears began to well up in the golden eyes of the sweet child. But Kysa found herself in Neesin's warm embrace.

"I'll be your family, Kysa." Neesin's voice shook, and a single tear hit the ground. "I'll protect you, always. And we'll go find this guild, together." And so began the forging of a bond so strong, not even death could break it. But of course, this story isn't to tell the in-depth adventures of Neesin, Kysa, and Zakkai. But perhaps a few things should be highlighted.

Neesin, and Kysa found themselves on the path towards a town they didn't know the name of, but their goal was in mind, and nothing would stop them from getting there. They traveled and fought side-by-side for two years before they reached their destination. In that time, Kysa had helped find a companion for her new sister, a kitsune named Avira. Zakkai would describe her as being a condescending bitch, but Neesin loved her dearly. Neesin had found someone to make two charms, each with a part of her mother's scale within it. The wolf charm bracelet hung on Neesin's right wrist, and a small flame pendant hung from a chain on Kysa's neck. Even if the sisters were apart, they would always know if the other was safe or in danger.

* * *

_"I promise that I will always protect you, little sister. No matter the distance, I will come to you and stand by your side."_ It was the promise that Neesin had made when she gave Kysa her necklace, and it was a promise she intended to never break.

It had been two years since the two had began their journey together, but due to unforeseen circumstances, Neesin did not enter the guild with Kysa. Instead she left her sister to the care of it's third master, Makarov. Makaroc knew all of Neesin though, for Kysa told stories of her dragon-like sister. He had some run-in's with Neesin when she came to visit Kysa. But she never stayed for long, and she refused to step foot inside the guild.

It had been two years since the two had began their journey together, but due to unforeseen circumstances, Neesin did not enter the guild with Kysa. Instead she left her sister to the care of it's third master, Makarov Dreyar. Makarov knew about Neesin though, because Kysa told stories of her dragon-like sister. He had some run-in's with Neesin when she came to visit Kysa. But she never stayed for long.

Neesin frequented the guild less and less as time passed. Kysa prayed every day, that Neesin would come home and decide to stay permanently. Occasionally, Neesin would find herself at the doorstep of Fairy Tail, pondering if she should join her sister's new found family. But could only bring herself to enter the guild once, leaving the strongest impression on those who were present in the guild. And few of it's members had the honor of meeting Neesin while out on jobs. She was a force to be reckoned with, having trained for many years in solitude. She was not especially good with people. Except Kysa. She would always have a special place in her heart for Kysa.

It pained her heart that she strayed so far and so long from her, but Neesin would forever crave the solitude. She missed the days when Kysa was by her side, but she understood that the girl needed the security, and comfort that came from being with others. Neesin knew that Kysa had lost her family young, and probably would have ended up in worse circumstances if Neesin had not come across her that fateful day in the forest. Where Kysa craved to be around people, Neesin craved solitude.

Eventually even Kysa strayed away from the guild, staying out on long jobs, and training independently. Neesin found herself often coming to the guild, to be told by Makarov, or Mirajane that her sister was away. That pained Neesin too, the fact that the two had become so distant. Perhaps if she had stayed with her sister, the two would be happy together in that guild. No matter how much Neesin tried to rationalize it, she would never allow herself to go ask for acceptance.

Years had passed since the last time Neesin had seen Kysa, and Zakkai. But one day, something came over her. The same feeling she had every time she woke from that dreaded nightmare from long ago. Kysa was in danger, and Neesin was leagues away. She would not be able to help her sister.


	4. Current Day

_**C****hapter four - Current Day.** _

Rain was not the only thing to fall this day. Tears of those who had known the bright smile of Kysa also hit the ground around the grave. Those who did not know the faerie, were present to support their comrades. Tears fell from even the eyes of Makarov, who had not seen the girl for some time. Though she had disappeared, she was still a Fairy Tail wizard, and she still had a place in his heart as one of his children. Laxus stood beside Makarov, hand on his shoulder, also feeling the pain of the girl's death. Those who had been in the guild the longest had been touched by the kind hearted, care-free girl.

"I'm surprised _she's_ not here," Mira said under her breath so only the master would here. "I know how much she loved the girl."

Before Makarov could utter his reply, there a solemn howl filled the cemetery. It was the cry of Zakkai, who had survived his master's last battle. The group that was gathered around the grave, parted as the wolf walked towards his master's grave, followed by a beautiful white fox with three tails. The fox stopped in front of Makarov and gave him one short look, to which he nodded.

"Let us go back to the guild" Makarov turned to his children. "The last thing Kysa would want is to have us standing out in the rain. She'd want you all inside, drinking in her memory!"

Reluctant at first, those who knew the girl decided that it would be what she wanted, and they began their way back to the guild, the rest following. But Makarov lingered behind for a moment. He looked up, and standing between Zakkai and Avira at the grave, was Neesin. She wore a short black dress, the skirt billowing in the wind.

"You should follow them, before someone notices your absence." Her voice was cold, and she did not turn to address the old man behind her. "I would prefer to not have your guild members meddling in my personal affairs."

"Neesin, I'm-"

"I don't want your sympathy, Makarov." Neesin cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "I don't want their sympathy."

He knew the conversation was over. Their was no way to get through to her during a time like this, but he decided to give it one shot. "Kysa was one of my children, and she always will be a child to me." He could see Neesin's muscles tighten. She was obviously miffed that he had not left her alone yet. "And I know she was your sister, Neesin. Though you do not bear the mark of Fairy Tail, I have watched you grow over the years too. Kysa once wore that mark, and her wish was that you would someday stand beside her in the guild, and join our family..." He paused for a moment, fearing that she would jump down his throat at any moment. "You're always welcome to join our family."

"Kysa was my family. My only family." Her voice was emotionless at she stared down at her sister's grave, "She was always weak and naive. She always wanted to be surrounded by people, and I couldn't give that to her."

"You and her are as different as night, and day." Makarov sighed. But as soon as he finished that statement, he found himself looking into the depths Neesin Tanninson's eyes. Even he had to take in a breath; he had never seen the color of her eyes. Her right eye was icy blue, as cold looking as her heart probably was, he imagined, but her left eye looked as the life had been sucked from it. It was a deep pool of gray, surrounded by the paleness of her flesh from the burn she suffered from long ago. He held her gaze, and continued to speak. "But she loved you regardless, and you let her love you. At some time, the burden of solitude will crush you, Neesin. But just know, I will always be waiting with open arms." Without waiting for a response, Makarov turned and left Neesin standing in the empty graveyard.

"Neesin," Zakkai looked up from the grave, finally being able to speak. "It really was her wish that you would accept the same family. That you would find happiness with their guidance."

Neesin ignored the words of the wolf, and bent down in front of the grave her of sister. There were no tears shed, and no words spoken. She simply placed her sister's necklace on the gravestone, and then she was gone.

* * *

"Hmmm, Happy, didn't you hear someone talking too?" Natsu asked the blue exceed by his side. The dragon slayer, and his companion entered the now empty graveyard.

"Aye! But it seems that nobody is here Natsu."

"That's strange, but that scent, I've smelled it before." Natsu looked everywhere. Behind gravestones, in the church and event he bushes, but he could not find the source of the smell.

"Can you tell where they went, Natsu?" Happy asked from up in the air. He was aiding his partner by searching the ground from above.

"No, it's just lingering here. It's like whoever produced it is gone?"

"L-l-l-like a g-g-g-ghost?"

"Maybe." Natsu looked around quizzically. "Maybe it was the ghost of Kysa, or her sister. Nobody has seen her for years. I've never even seen her. I'm starting to think she might be dead too."

"You'll be dead along with them if you stay here for too long." And voice said sternly behind him.

"ERZA!" Natsu jumped up and stood attentive in front of the scarlet haired wizard.

"I seem to remember Master telling everyone to return to the guild." She crossed her arms and looked at Natsu sternly. "Now get moving, both of you."

"Y-Yes!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed in unison. They jumped ahead of Erza, and immediately made their way home to the guild.

* * *

_Back at the Guild._

"Kysa sounds like a really sweet girl." Lucy said as she looked up from her mug. "I'm really sad that I didn't get to meet her once." She was curious about the member of Fairy Tail that could call upon familiars. She thought she would have met everyone who bore the guild's mark, but obviously she had not.

"She was kind hearted. Wendy reminds me of her, except Kysa would probably be a few years her senior now." Mira responded as she cleaned behind the bar.

"I heard that she had a sister, is she a member of the guild? Is she here today." Lucy looked around the room, in hopes of seeing an unfamiliar face.

"No, Neesin rarely comes here. She used to visit Kysa often. But Kysa frequented the guild less and less. Neesin quit coming back to visit altogether." Mira put the glass she was drying down. "Neesin was never fond of people. She only allowed Kysa to keep her company."

"Oh." Lucy looked down at her cup, her mind still wondering about Kysa's sister.

"To be truthful, Neesin wasn't Kysa's real sister. I don't know much of the story, but I know that Neesin had saved Kysa and her familiar when she was very young. They became companions, and Neesin helped Kysa find her way to Fairy Tail." Mira leaned against the counter and looked out at the rest of the guild enjoying themselves. "Master always hoped that one day that maybe one day Neesin would find her way here too. But sometimes even I wonder if that's too much to hope for."

"Oh?" Lucy had become very interested in Kysa's mysterious sister. She wondered what kind of person she was like.

"Don't try looking for her Lucy," Mira saw the look in her eyes. "She's beyond persuading. And she's not one to be sought out. You're lucky that you've never had a run in with her yet."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"I hope that you never find out." Mira said as she returned to wiping out the mugs.

Lucy knew that the conversation was over, but still couldn't help being curious about Neesin. Who wouldn't be curious about a person no one really knew anything about. Lucy imagined different scenarios of the mysterious sister. She imagined Kysa as being someone like Mira, or Wendy, while Neesin was pictured as a dark monster like figure. Lucy's wild imagination was soon interrupted by the doors being kicked open.

"Master, I found them!" Erza exclaimed as she dragged Natsu, and Happy in by their ears and let them go in front of where Makarov was sitting.

"Hmph, I thought I told you to come back to the guild." Makarov said from his perch on the bar. He grabbed his mug and took another drink.

"I smelled something funny in the graveyard," Natsu explained. "I wanted to see what it was."

"If you're not careful, that nose of yours is going to get you in trouble, Natsu."


End file.
